The Only Gift
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Angel gives Buffy the best Christmas present ever


**TITLE: The Only Gift  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Angel gives Buffy the best Christmas present ever  
SPOILER: IWRY, (sniff sniff) Hero (sniff, sniff)  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, all my Christmas stories were late. And sort of angsty, actually, which is funny 'cause you know, Christmas, jingle bells, all that happy stuff. And I'm angsty. So I wrote this as an anti-guilt thing, 'cause I'm guilty.   
  
  
  
"Welcome to Amazing Dis--"   
  
"Boring," Buffy flicked the channel with her new remote control.   
  
"We'll look at masturbation on this special edition of MTV's Sex In The--"   
  
"Eeew!" she clicked again.   
  
"God, Kelly, you--"   
  
CLICK!   
  
"God, Bailey, could you just--"   
  
CLICK!   
  
"Yes Virginia, now Santa's doin' time. In a federal prison, for his infamous crime."   
  
Buffy smiled and set the remote down on the armrest of the couch. She could handle Weird Al and so could hear Double Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream.   
  
She was halfway through the pint when someone rang her doorbell.   
  
"Go away, Will!" she shouted. "I meant what I said about spending Christmas alone."   
  
The doorbell rang again.   
  
And again.   
  
And again.   
  
Sighing, she got up and answered it.   
  
Angel stood there, smiling and holding a single red rose. "Can I come in?"   
  
She took the flower from him, smelling it. Then her eyes turned cold. "No."   
  
"Buffy..."   
  
"Why should I let you?" she asked. "And answer me in essay form."   
  
"Buffy, hear me out and--"   
  
"You've got five minutes." she folder her arms across her chest.   
  
"I realized something after you left last month. No matter how badly we try, we'll never--"   
  
"Forget?" she asked, meeting his eyes.   
  
"Right. And the harder we try, the more pain we're causing each other."   
  
"Tell me something I didn't know a year ago." she said icily.   
"Buffy--"   
  
"Does this whole thing even have a point? Almost three minutes left, by the way."   
  
"Would you just let me have my minutes then to speak without interruption?" he sounded - gasp! - angry.   
  
"Yeah, but have them inside. The heat is making me sweat."   
  
She didn't know how he stood it in his duster and long sleeved shirt. He came inside and Buffy noticed he was carrying some sort of case. It looked like the kind instruments are usually held in, but Angel wasn't at all musical. He thought *NSYNC was the way people in a choir sounded when they sang together.   
  
"The thing is this," he said as she flicked the TV off. "The time we've been spending apart has taught me just how much I really do need you in my life. It's proven to me that we need each other now more than ever. I mean, look at you. You're spending Christmas alone in your PJs watching MTV and eating Haagan-Daaz."  
  
"How did you know that?"   
  
"I've been watching you through the window. The holidays aren't supposed to be this way, you know. We're supposed to spend it with our family and friends. These are supposed to be special times, with a big meal, and a tree, and presents--"   
  
"I have a tree," she pointed to a ten inch one with fiberoptic branches and two ornaments. "And my mom sent me presents. And are you going to keep up the JLH act all day?? 'Cause you're down to two minutes."   
  
 "No, I just--Buffy, sit down!"   
  
"Why?" she looked at him strangely.  
  
"Just do it."   
  
She snorted but she sat.   
  
Angel turned his back to her and she heard him open that case. Music filled the air and then she heard some strange clicking noises. Then he turned around.   
  
Holding a microphone.   
  
"This is for you, Buffy." he said softly. Buffy already knew every lyric to the song and mouthed the words along with her lover's voice. She couldn't believe that he'd found this song, that he liked it. I guess he *does* know who *NSYNC is, she thought.   
  
  
//I was making a list  
  
I was checking it twice  
  
In the middle of this  
  
I got tears in my eyes   
  
For in my foolish heart  
  
There was one simple truth  
  
The only gift I wanted was you   
  
  
I was trimming the tree  
  
I was stringing the lights  
  
While the radio played  
  
'Silent Night'   
  
There were presents to send  
  
Though there were quite a few  
  
The only gift I wanted was you   
  
  
You need to be home with me  
  
Alone with me  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
  
As candles glow  
  
Please come home soon  
  
It's not the same without you   
  
  
As the bittersweet night  
  
Had come to an end  
  
I was saying goodbye  
  
To family and friends   
  
And they all wished me well  
  
And I knew that I knew  
  
The only gift I wanted was you   
  
  
You need to be home with me  
  
Alone with me  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
  
As candles glow  
  
Please come home soon  
  
It's not the same without you   
  
  
I was making a list  
  
I was checking it twice  
  
In the middle of this  
  
I got tears in my eyes  
  
For in my wishful heart  
  
There was one simple truth   
  
The only gift I wanted was you\\   
  
  
"Well?" he asked when he was finished. He set the microphone down and faced her. This time, he was holding a sterling silver rose. "Am I forgiven?"   
  
She stood up and accepted the flower. "Any guy who would take the time to learn and sing me an *NSYNC song deserves more than forgiveness. What changed your mind?"   
  
"Cordelia, believe it or not. She's been pretty down since Doyle died and I've been trying to bring her out of her funk. You know what she said?"   
  
Of course, Buffy shook her head. "She said I was selfish. She said I sit there in the office and I mope over you when you're only two hours away. She can't ever get Doyle back again, but you and I have been moping over a loss that hasn't happened yet."   
  
"It will, you know," she said seriously. "Buffy equals Slayer. Slayer equals early death."   
  
"I know. Cordelia said all of that."   
  
"She's getting eloquent in her post-high school years," Buffy said, only half-joking.   
  
"I came because I know she's right."   
  
"She is. I'm going to die Angel. With or without you here. And I know it's going to hurt like Hell, but I'd prefer that you be with me when it happens."  
  
"So..."   
  
She threw her arms around him, crying happy tears into his chest. He held her closely for a long time and kissed the tears away.   
  
"I love you," he whispered.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
A few moments later, bells chimed. Loudly. They pulled apart and Buffy smiled.   
  
"It's the church down the road. They're having midnight mass."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Buffy."   
  
"Merry Christmas, Angel."   
  
"I got what I wanted, what about you?"   
  
She led him a few feet away to the mistletoe and smiled at him. "Kiss me?"   
  
Buffy felt her entire body heat up with passion as she received her present.   
  
"I wanna go upstairs," she muttered between kisses.   
  
"So let's go," he mumbled back.   
  
"How?" she pulled away.   
  
"Christmas gift from Doyle. Just one night, but..."   
  
"I'm really going to miss him." Buffy said as Angel carried her up to bed.   
"Me too."   
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you guys think?? I love songfics and adore feedback g  
**


End file.
